Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of vibration damping and more specifically to the field of damping mounts.
Background of the Invention
Marine vessels often use ample power for operation. Oftentimes, noise is a by-product of the various devices and equipment used onboard in order to power, and maintain a steady-state of performance, for a vessel. The operation of equipment, such as, for example, equipment utilized in the marine environments, and additionally for building construction, including: motors, generators, air compressors, boilers, fans, pumps, propellers, shafts, struts, bearings, and the like, may cause disruptive noises and vibrations within a surrounding environment.
The Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) is a regulatory agency of the United States government that has administered a permissible exposure limit concerning an acceptable noise level that people may experience. With the combination of different pieces of equipment running in operation, noise and vibration levels may exceed these permissible exposure limits. Different approaches may be taken to attempt to reduce these levels such as, isolating vibrating machinery, design and layout of the workplace for low noise emission, and adding material to a source of noise. Onboard marine vessels, space is usually limited. Rather than affecting the sources of the noise and vibrations, a system or device may alter the subsequent acoustics produced from operation.
Therefore, there is a need for a damping system that may protect people from noise and vibrations.